


Sharing

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #7-Bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

The assignment had gone bad. They were sore from the confrontation and now the only thing available while they hid from Thrush was a single bed in a cold room. 

Napoleon pulled the thin blanket closer around him.

“Do you mind?” Illya yanked it back.

“I’m cold. I need more covers.”

“As do I.”

“You like the cold; I don’t.”

“I do not like it; I am just had more experience dealing with it.”

After moving closer to each other, they buried themselves into the bed and blanket sharing as always. Soon sleeping, the men from UNCLE had survived again.


End file.
